iTeach
by seddiefaniam
Summary: Basic story line. Basic storyline being Sam and Freddie being engaged. Freddie is a teacher and Sam is an administrator at the school. Craziness will ensue. Based kind of off of my new school and its ways of working.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys! New story. Basic storyline being Sam and Freddie being engaged. Freddie is a teacher and Sam is an administrator at the school. Craziness will ensue. **

**iDon't Own iCarly..if I did, I would still be making episodes.**

"Sam. I love you so much. More that anything." He was starting to get on a knee. He pulled out a ring. The tears started falling at this point. "Samantha Joy Puckett, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"  
I was shocked at how sudden it was, but since we had been dating for three years, and we had already dated in high school before, I couldn't say no. And right now I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was in a state of mental shock. I finally spoke to him after a crowd had formed in the park we were walking through. I then flipped off the crowd, and they all scurried away. I grabbed Freddie's shoulders and pulled him up of the ground. "Give me that ring you nub." He carefully slid the huge diamond onto my finger and he kissed me roughly. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, I just thought the park wasn't the best place. He told me one thing that I never had heard him say before. "Let's go to our house." I didn't know what he meant. He and I lived in Bushwell still. Not together, but he still lived with his mom and I bought an apartment there.  
"Freddie? What are you talking about?" I asked him cautiously  
"Oh yeah. I bought us a house."  
...what the hell?! I thought in my head and I turned to him and he stopped walking. He had the nervous look on his face. The same one from when we were younger and I was about to beat him up he got. I chuckled and kissed him. "Thank you baby. But what would you have done if I said no?" The face went away instantly. He thought for a second and then said,  
"Well I'd probably go into a state of depression but lets just go and break in that new bed."  
I laughed and we both started running towards his car. We made it, but we just couldn't wait any longer. So we just did it in the backseat.

About two months after Freddie proposed we were living together in a small little neighborhood in Seattle. I had a part time job at groovy smoothie and he was looking for a job that would pay a little more than that. I was making the bed when he walked in to our room and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's up with you mr happy?"  
"Guess what?" He said with a smile.  
I smirked and answered his question. "You finally convinced your mom to stop calling you ten times a day?"  
I felt his smile drop into a frown behind me.  
"Not yet. Still working on that part. But it's something better. I promise. You ready?" I rolled my eyes at his eagerness. "Sure why not?"  
"Guess a-who is now a teacher at Seattle middle?"  
"NO WAY! Carly got the job? Yay! I need to go call her!" I turned around and saw him shaking his head. "God. I'm only kidding! Great job baby. I'm so proud of you. So now you're a teacher?"  
"Yup. And I have little middle schoolers running around all day rolling their eyes at me and starting drama. Sound so much fun. Hahaha oh well. I'm excited though. And it's gonna be good practice for when we have one of our own." He smirked that last part. "How do you know that? Maybe I don't want kids."  
"Oh really? You sure about that? Because if so, you couldn't do this as much as you wanted. You'd have the risk." At that part he pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I pushed him off. "Nope. I just made the bed. You're gonna have to wait for that."  
"Saammmmm!" He screamed like a little toddler. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. He followed me in and just stared at me. "Why are you so mean to me?"  
"It gives me pleasure."  
Today Carly was taking me wedding dress shopping. I have to admit, I am pretty excited for it. But I have to make sure nobody finds out. That would just ruin my reputation. I got into the car and my phone rang. I got some of the best news I possibly could have ever gotten at this point.

Carly and I had just found me a dress that was white (figures) and had a purple bow around the middle. It had a poofy skirt and I was really happy with it. Since Carly had helped me so much, I decided I would tell her what had happened in the car on the way to meet her.  
"Carls, I have to tell ya something."  
"Oh my god Sam. You have that look on your face. What did you do?"  
I mentally laughed but I just decided to smile back at her.  
"Carly, it's nothing bad. I promise. I just wanted to tell you that I got a job."  
Her face went from worried to shocked to excited in about a five second interval.  
"Are you serious Sam?"  
"Dead serious. And you wanna know where?"  
"Sure..."  
"At Seattle middle."  
"Are you kidding me? You are actually voluntarily going to school everyday? Wow. Nice job."  
"The job isn't really the thing. I have something else to tell you."  
"Okay. Hit me with it."  
"I have an office, Freddie has a classroom, I have a free period the same time he has a free period. So we both know where this is going to lead."  
Since we were in public, Carly leaned over the table and quietly said, "Office sex?"  
I assured her with a smile and nod, "office sex."

I got home later that night with Freddie sitting on the couch watching galaxy wars and a pizza box in front of him from-oh my god. Pinis lasagna. I'm dead.  
"Fredward Karl Benson. You did not get me pinis after you know I just ate at Carly's."  
"I did and I'm proud. Now be quiet! It's my favorite part."  
"Baby, you've seen it over 500 times. And besides. I gotta tell you something."  
"That something being?"  
"Well, what would you say about working with someone you loved so much that you asked them to actually marry you?"  
He thought for a second. And then laughed. "Hahaha are you serious? You got a job at a school?"  
"Yes and I'm one of the new administrators!"  
"Sam! That's amazing!"  
"You know how you have that free period? I have a free time that period too. If you're getting where I'm going here." I smirked that last part. I saw his thinking face. He then smiled.  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

**That's where I'm gonna end this chapter! Review and please give me suggestions! I might start a oneshot series too if I have time. :)**

**OHHHH! And I am so excited! So if you read my Honeymoon Avenue song-fic, you know I'm obsessed with Ariana..well I'm meeting her in December at her album party! Can't wait! I could literally go in a hole, write this and cry until December. God! I'm so excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Hope you like it! I only got one review on the first chapter so thank you SeddieFan99 for the review! It means a lot. :)**

The months had passed and Sam and Freddie had gotten closer to their wedding. Sam had chosen the date of the wedding and everything was set. They chose the weekend of October 11. It would be cool enough to where everyone wouldn't be burning up. But right now they were both at Seattle middle setting up Freddie's classroom and sam's office. They had met their new co-workers and one was very familiar. The one and only Ms. Briggs. She was about 75 and still as mean as ever to Sam. But this time, Freddie had to stick up for her. So that's exactly what he did. Briggs looked at Sam's hand and saw the engagement ring and decided to comment:  
"Wow Sam, finally decided to settle down. Who'd you choose? Some weirdo in prison probably?"  
That broke the straw for Freddie. He pulled Sam by the waist and kissed her forcefully right there when Sam was in mid-sentence of telling off Briggs. Apparently she thought that was "inappropriate" and she walked away.

"Nice job baby. I guess you just didn't wanna talk to her anymore."  
"It's Briggs, who would?" Freddie responded and they went back into his classroom to figure out where to hang up posters.  
"Ok. Seriously. It doesn't take this long to figure out where to put posters. Can't we just go to my office? Please?"  
"Fine lets go. But just know that we will be back here eventually."  
"Whatever."  
They got into Sam's office and started getting the pictures out of the boxes. Freddie was pulling them out of boxes and saw one picture that caught his eye. A picture of them at the lock-in at ridgeway with Brad. The memories flooded back into his head of that night. Sam kissed him and then she went missing for three days. The night where he first realized Sam might actually be the one. Where he thought he had found home in someone else.  
"Sam? Did you know this was in here?"  
Sam looked back at the picture and took it from his hand.  
"Wow. This is from-"  
"The night you kissed me at the lock in, I know. And you still have that shirt."  
" I do? How do you know that and I don't?"  
"Sam, honey, look down."  
"Oh. Never mind."  
"Hahaha you know what?"  
"What?"  
"There is no point in being here since we have to be here tomorrow."  
"Then what do you wanna do?"  
"Do you want to go get some meat to putt?"  
"Read my mind."

"Freddie I can't believe you putt it into the oven. How is that even possible? I mean for you? Seriously?"

"Some things just work that way. Admit it, I'm better than you at putting meat." He said with a grin

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Take me out."

Freddie thought for a minute and decided it was time for the surprise date he had been secretly planning all day with Spencer all day.

"Okay. I'll order something. Get in the car. I'll be out in a minute."

"Tell me what you're ordering!" Sam yelled as Freddie pushed her out to the garage and into the car. He laughed and pulled out a blindfold. He put her in the passenger seat and went back into the house quickly. He dialed Spencer's number and said,

"It's time." He hung up and went to the car.

Spencer's POV

Freddie had just called me with the plan. I had already picked up the Chinese and smoothies. I took them out to the fire escape with some candles and set out the chop sticks for Sam. Next I had to go down and distract Lewbert. So I pulled in Carly for that. I got her to go into his office again with the plastic balls. And he should be stuck up with that for a while. And I would stand in front of the door. That worked.

Freddie's POV  
I really hoped Spencer didn't screw this up like he sometimes does. I really just wanted one date night with Sam before we started work. So I told Spencer that I was going to do that tonight even if Sam didn't want to. I just turned onto the road Bushwell plaza was on. And Sam was still blindfolded.

We finally arrived and walked into the lobby. Sam was still blindfolded and I took her up to the eighth floor. I sat her down on a chair on the fire escape and carefully took off the blindfold and saw her face just go to shock. She looked up at me with the happiest look on her face. And I walked over and pecked her lips. She made me sit and she started chowing down on the food and the large blueberry blitz we were sharing. I truly can't believe in less than a month we will officially be married. She would be mine forever. And I still can't wrap my head around that idea.

**Sorry I haven't updated. Teachers decided to give me a lot of homework all of the sudden. So, yeah. The next chapter is being worked on right now so hopefully it should be up in the next couple days! Oh and also Jennette's mom passed away a few days ago. I was actually crying for a few hours when I found out. I look up to her and her family's support so much #staystrongjennette**


End file.
